Babies
by simply-planned
Summary: I finally added chapter 3! Wow! 2 chapters in 1 day. Well they are short! Please R&R. I just can't wait till the violence!
1. Got Milk?

****  
By: simply-planned  
Disclaimer:I do NOT own any of these characters in this story.  
Chapter 1: Got Milk?  
**Baby Mario:** Hey Luigi!  
**B. Luigi:** Hey Mario!  
**B. Mario:** You want to go to the playground?  
**B. Luigi:** Okay.  
**B. Mario:** I and mommy went to a store and she bought some bras and panties.  
**B. Luigi:** Yay! More laundry to play in.  
_(Meet up with Baby Peach)_  
**B. Peach:** _(In a sweet voice)_ Hi Mario. How are you today?  
**B. Mario:** Doing fine.  
**B. Luigi:** Hello, how about me?  
_(Baby Daisy pops in, out of no where)  
_**B. Daisy:** Luigi. Hi! How are you today?  
_(B. Luigi cheeks turn red)_  
**B. Luigi:** OOOPS!  
**B. Daisy:** What happened?  
**B. Luigi:** I made a wee-wee!  
**B. Daisy:** Ahhhh!! You're leaking!  
**B. Peach:** (plugging her nose) Like a faucet.  
**B. Luigi:** Oh well! Lucky me, I have a spare diaper!  
**B. Daisy:** Yay! The playground!  
_(They all split up. Luigi is hopping around trying to put his spare diaper)_  
**B. Luigi:** Ahhh, finally. I'm going to play on the swings. Lalalalala, oh!  
HI Toad, Hi Koopa!  
**B. Toad/B. Koopa:** Hi Luigi!!  
**B. Toad:** Did you see that new bottle on the t.p. It was so bottle-licious!  
**B. Koopa:** Oh ya!!  
**B. Luigi:** Weeeeee!!!  
At the sand.  
**B. Mario:** Hi Yoshi. Hi Bowser. Making sand castles!  
**B. Yoshi:** Ya.  
**B. Bowser:** Hey, this one looks like a wiener.  
**B. Mario:** Let's compare whose wiener is closest to the sand wiener.  
**B. Yoshi:** I don't have one. I'll just compare it with my tail. YOSHI!  
**B. Mario:** It's me.  
**B. Yoshi:** No it looks like my tail.  
**B. Bowser:** Its like mine.  
_(B. Mario puts a pink line on it)_  
**B. Mario:** Now its definitely like mine.  
**B. Bowser:** Cheater!  
**B. Yoshi:** So, what did you make Mario.  
**B. Mario:** A toilet. What did you make Bowser?  
**B. Bowser:** I made a city. What are you gonna do Yoshi?  
**B. Yoshi:** I gonna make a giant monster and make it crush your city.  
**B. Mario:** Yay!  
At the slide.  
**B. Peach:** Don't you think Mario is so cute.  
**B. Daisy:** No, I think Luigi's cute. Ahhhhhh, I saw his tooshie! It was so  
soft and cuddly!  
**B. Toadette:** I really like Toad. He's really tough.  
_(They all look at toad running away from a squirrel)_  
**B. Toadette:** Okay, he's a little tough.  
_(They all look at Toad again and see him running away from grass)_  
**B. Toadette:** Okay, he's not tough at all!  
**B. Peach:** MARIO!  
**B. Daisy:** LUIGI!  
**B. Toadette:** TOAD!  
_(B. Paratroopa comes flying in)_  
**B. Paratroopa:** Ahhhh! All of the milk from the giant milk carton is gone.  
Donkey Kong saw it on the banana tree 3 hours ago.  
**B. Mario:** Why didn't you tell us 3 hours ago?  
**B. Paratroopa:** I took at nappy under the banana tree!  
**B. Mario:** Geez. 


	2. Who Stole the Milk from the Giant Milk K...

Chapter 2:  
Who Stole the Milk  
From the Giant Milk Carton?  
Disclaimer: I do Not own any of these characters!  
B. Mario: Here show me to the crime scene! But I need an apprentice, a  
person that can help me. Hmmm. Bowser, you're too ugly. Luigi, you pee too  
much. Peach, you're too pretty. Daisy, you're to dumb. Toadette, you're too  
happy. Toad, you're a scaredy cat. Koopa, you're too blind. And Yoshi,  
you're really stupid! So I pick.......YOSHI!  
B. Yoshi: YAY!  
B. Mario: Let's go. OKAY!  
(Yoshi went the wrong way)  
B. Mario: WRONG WAY, YOSHI!  
(Yoshi went to the other wrong way)  
B. Mario: WRONG WAY, YOSHI!  
B. Yoshi: Sorry.  
B. Mario: OK, let's go and save some milk.  
B. Yoshi: YOSHI!  
B. Mario: Okay! Hey, look its your sister Birdo.  
(In this story, Birdo and Yoshi are brother, and sister)  
B. Birdo: Hi Yoshi. I heard you're on an adventure with Mario. While you're  
there can you get some eggs!  
B. Yoshi: OK!  
B. Mario: So, are you going to stop by at the SuperMarket?  
B. Yoshi: Nope, we'll stop by the ChickenKoop. Koopa's eggs are really good  
then the store bought.  
B. Mario: But, doesn't Koopa send the eggs to the SuperMarket?  
B. Yoshi: So, who cares. I'm not going there. It stinks there ever since  
Luigi peed there.  
B. Mario: But, they all ready cleaned up the mess and sprayed air  
freshener.  
B. Yoshi: Oh well.  
B. Mario: Hi, Koopa. How did you get here so fast?  
B. Koopa: I used my "imagination" to "imaginate" a bus to "imagine" myself  
at my house.  
B. Yoshi: Oh, twelve eggs please. Actually, make that a dozen eggs. Never  
mine make it six eggs. Actually, half a dozen of eggs.  
B. Koopa: Ok. A half of dozen of eggs. That would be six coins.  
B. Yoshi: Here you go.  
B. Koopa: These are chocolate coins.  
B. Mario: Here Koopa.  
B. Koopa: Thank You.  
B. Mario: Hey, there is DK. HI DK.  
B. DK: Hey, Mario, I think we know who is the culprit is. It's ......Wario and  
Waluigi!  
B. Mario: Them. They are so greedy. I gonna kick them in the tush.  
B. Yoshi: And I'm gonna lick'im in the tush.  
B. Mario: Ewwww.  
B. Yoshi: And so we go to there lair. Across the ocean. Across the ocean.  
Ahhhh, I'm not going on the water.  
B. Mario: Why not?  
B. Yoshi: Haven't you seen that commercial about us in the future. I melt  
in the water.  
B. Mario: It's a commercial!  
B. Yoshi: But it seem so real.  
B. Mario: Ok to the boat.  
B. DK: Wait a minute here is a device to help you.  
Device: Hello, I'm DROUGHT. Just tell me what to squirt.  
B. Mario: OOOO, a bottle.  
B. DK: No, it's in a shape in a bottle but.....  
(B. Mario puts it into his mouth and the bottle sucks his throat)  
B. DK: ..... it sucks up objects.  
(B. Mario pulls the bottle out.)  
Drought: I can suck up anything you ask me to.  
B. Mario: YAY. I can suck up Luigi's pee! YAY!  
B. DK: GO! The boats waiting for you.  
( The boat starts sailing  
B. Mario/B. Yoahi: BYE DK! 


	3. My Butt Lies Over the Ocean

Chapter 3:  
My Butt Lies Over  
The Ocean  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story!  
B. Mario: Hey, Mr. Pianta. Please take us over their.  
Mr. Pianta: Over the ocean? I know we're going over the-  
B. Mario: No, I mean over their see that weird looking ugly thing over  
their!  
Mr. Pianta: Oh, you mean W&W lair. Ok! Please keep still on the top of all  
times. Please wait for the seatbelt button for you to take off your  
seatbelt on this boat.  
B. Mario: K, K, let's get this boat movin.  
B. Yoshi: Umm, Mario.  
B. Mario: YOSHI!  
(Sees B. Yoshi falling off the boat)  
B. Yoshi: Please help me Mario! The water is trying to suck me up like a, a  
, a, DROUGHT! Use him, please!  
B. Mario: DROUGHT, help him before he has a heart-attach, or starts laying  
eggs!  
DROUGHT: I will try to suck the idiot up!  
( Sucks his butt inside the bottle)  
DROUGHT: Boy, your butt stinks. Please Mario. Take him out, TAKE HIM OUT!  
( POP)  
DROUGHT: Thank You very much. Please do not make me do that again. That was  
worse than that pool of barf nightmare I had.  
B. Yoshi: Oooo. Look at the little fish. So pretty! So.....Ahhhhhhhhh!  
(Fish swallows his head)  
B. Yoshi: What have I done to deserve this.  
Flashback  
B. Yoshi: Yay! Museum! OOOO! Mona Lisa! Hey, it doesn't look right! I'm  
gonna draw a happy face. Ya, a happy face!  
( B. Yoshi draws a happy face on thr Mona Lisa)  
B. Yoshi: Dododododooo.  
Security Guard: Hey what are you doing get down from there!  
B. Yoshi: Oh gosh, there must be a bad man in this museum. Oh, I better be  
careful!  
Security Guard: You're coming with us.  
B. Yoshi Waaaaaaaa! I'm the bad baby, I'm the bad baby! Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Security Guard: You're not allowed in this museum AGAIN!  
( Kicks B. Yoshi out of the museum)  
End Flashback  
B. Yoshi: Oh ya! No reason to cry then. Time to whine! Why did I do that!  
B. Mario: That will shut him of!  
( Foghorn noise, then the fish spits out B. Yoshi)  
Fish: What an incredibly stinky baby! I better go on a diet!  
B. Mario: Ok, there is some benefits in B. Yoshi's stinky butt.  
B. Yoshi: Wow! Look at that whale! Its blue and its eating those tiny fish.  
B. Mario: Why did I pick you!  
B. Yoshi: Because I'm really stupid!  
B. Mario: Oh ya! Thanks for reminding me!  
B. Yoshi: Thank You!  
( Splashing Noise)  
B. Mario: What was that?  
B. Yoshi: I just pooped!  
B. Mario: Sorry for asking!  
B. Yoshi: That's ok. Its been a pleasure for telling you my business!  
Under the sea  
Fish: Poop alert! Poop alert!  
Mayor Fish: There are so many disgusting people up on land. I bet if we had  
chance we could poop on their land.  
Assistant Fish: Um, Mr. Mayor. It says on this poll on the internet that  
over 75% of land on Nintendo Country is covered in poop!  
On the Boat  
B. Mario: I feel really sorry for the fish below!  
B. Yoshi: Why is that?  
B. Mario: Never mind. :-Z  
B. Yoshi: Mario, I have this really important question to ask you! You  
don't know how important this is. It's like this big:  
here to here!  
B. Mario: Ok already!  
B. Yoshi: Does my butt look big to you?  
B. Mario: This is your important question! THIS IS YOUR IMPORTANT QUESTION!  
Well, it does look kinda of big from here. If you buy those tight diapers,  
it will make your butt like you have no butt at all!  
B. Yoshi: Thanks for the tips Mario!  
B. Mario: You're Welcome!  
Mr. Pianta: Arriving at destination. Please buckle your seatbelts and keep  
all hands to yourselves.  
( B. Yoshi hands on B. Mario's penis)  
B. Mario: Didn't you here him. All hands to yourselves!  
B. Yoshi: Oh!  
Boom  
Mr. Pianta: We have just crashed at our destination. Please rum like a  
maniac off the boat. Thank You!  
B. Mario: We're here! 


End file.
